Kingdom Hearts 1 Begins
by Yokinto
Summary: This is a remake of my old comedy story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a remake of my old story so I hope you enjoy it. I try to make it sound better than what it did and the more reviews I get I may work on a chain of memories and KH2.

**Chapter 1**

**The Keyblade Master Begins**

Starting into the water Sora is floating having his main dream, falling into the water.

He wakes up at Destiny Island, and receives his items for the big journey to another world.

"Hey, Kairi the world you been to, what is it like."

Kairi looks at Sora and smiles. "Sora, how many times do I got to tell you I don't remember a thing."

Riku appears with his wooden sword. "Hey Sora! Want to fight for a bit until the day ends."

"Sure…. Why not?"

They face for the challenge and Riku wins. "Sora if you want to beat me you must train a bit harder."

Sora glares at Riku, same as Riku glares at Sora.

"Hey, Sora want to race now."

"Why do you keep making me do things! Its always Hey Sora, do this Sora do that."

"Sora, can we just race."

"Fine! You owe me Riku"

Riku looks at Sora, "Ok how about this the one who wins this race will get to share the fruit with Kairi."

"Huh? I didn't say you owe me like that! Riku!" Sora looks at Kairi getting ready for count down.

"Ready! Set! Go!"

Riku and Sora Race and as they race it got much harder when the bridge broke, swinging on the lever down, and jumping to tree to tree.

At the end it was really tied up, but Riku wins the battle.

Riku says, "I was just kidding about the fruit."

"Yeah……right?"

Kairi looks at them confused.

"What is up with you guys you seem to always fight now."

"Well, Riku started it."

Kairi Says showing her sad eyes, "Well I'm going home!"

"Kairi! It was Riku's Fault!"

Kairi says to Sora, "You changed same with Riku."

"Kairi, I'm sorry…."

Riku laughs and says, "Well Sora you can't take care of your girl."

"You like her too!"

Rikus eyes flame, "I DO NOT!"

Sora laughs, "Then prove it!"

Riku looks at her and walks up to her and runs away blushing back to sora. "Yeah, i do."

"I knew it! hahaha"

"Shut up! sora!"

Riku looks at Sora. "Well, Lets just leave that there and take off tomorrow."

"I guess I'll go too."

Sora, lays down and rest, as he looks out the window a storm occurs.

"Oh, Crap! The Raft!"

Soras' mom calls, "Sora, your pop tart is ready."

His head pops up. "POPTARTS!" Sora jumps back in the window takes the pop tart and runs out.

He sees those heartless and he fights with a pop tart in his mouth. As he makes it to Riku.

"We are finally making it to another world, Sora!"

Riku takes out his hand for him to grab his.

"Uh, Riku I'm not like that! I like someone else."

Riku looks at Sora. "Not like that! Sora just grab my hand!"

"Riku! I'm not that way!"

"Sora! Quit joking right now this is serious!"

"Fine!" As sora reaches for Rikus hand he falls and hits his face on the ground. Sora gets up and a keyblade appears in his hands. he runs to the door

where his secert hideout is. He starts singing as he runs to the hide out. "I got the key! I am the hero!"

Sora gets to Kairi, and Kairi stares at sora and flies toward him. Kairi hits sora as she goes right through him. Sora flies right into DarkSide.

"Hey! I remember you!"

Sora picks up his keyblade fighting darkside to the end. When sora beat dark side he flies out into Traverse Town.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Sora falls down to Traverse Town, and passes out for a second.

At the Disney Castle, Donald takes a walk to talk to the king to play poker cards and just realizes the king is missing.

Donald runs to goofy in shock to tell goofy the news. Goofy is sound asleep outside the castle.

"Goofy!!! Wake up!! The King is Missing!"

"Gawrsh, what's the matter Donald."

"The King! Owes me a poker game and he just runs away! He said he did it because he saw a star going out so he wanted to check it out!"

Goofy jumps with fear. "Can't Mickey just use our telescope?"

"No! He did that so he would miss out on our poker game! I have to find him jut don't tell the queen !"

"To late she's already listening"

"What!"

They explain the situation to find the mouse who skipped out a poker game to find the key blade master.

"Donald? Where should we start looking?"

"You're a dog right? You need to start sensing."

"Yeah, but.. I need to have a scent first…"

"Then lets start out going to random planets."

"Okay Donald this sounds fun!"

They ride there gummi ship to Traverse Town to search for the key blade master.

"Donald! A star is going out! The king was right!"

"No! that is just a helicopter with lights on lets keep walking."

"Gawrsh, I'm color blind how would I know? , Gyuck!"

Donald looks at him. "Goofy, you talk to much."

Goofy goes silent as they walk down the shop. "Uh, don't you think sora is this way?"

"Goofy, first you think a star is going out now you think that's the right way. Just follow my lead"

"Yeah, your right what do I know."

They start walking the wrong way. "So we gotta find this Leon, Garsh it is going to be a hard time finding him."

"Oh Leon will be easy to find, Goofy."

"You sure Gyuck!"

"Yeah Whatever."

Sora wakes up and finds him in Traverse Town. "Where am I? Am I drunk from those Destiny Beers?"

He gets up wondering off walking in the open until a heartless pops out.

"Ahh! It's those evil black things again!!"

Sora screams like a little girl and runs in the shop where Cid works.

Cid looks at Sora. "Hey! Kid! Don't you be screaming in my store!"

" Sorry gramps.."

"Don't call me gramps fool!"

"Sorry, uh what can I call you by then?"

"My name is Cid the greatest!"

"You don't look very great"

"Shut up kid!"

"So where am I? This isn't my island."

"What you been drinking kid? Aren't you a bit young?"

"Uh no! let me explain…"

After sora explains his situation cid chases him with a spear to get out of his shop because he still thinks he is a drunk.

Sora runs off and runs into Leon. "Whoa! Who are you!"

"You got a the key blade! give me that key!"

"Your not getting my baby!"

"Then I will have to fight over you baby!"

They get into a serious fight. Who will win the key blade? Sora or Leon. Well you already know? Sora gets beaten and falls out. Then sees Yuffie .

"Uh, who are you, and where is Kairi!"

Yuffie looks at him. I am the great Ninja Yuffie.

"Nice to meet you, Yuffie?"

Yuffie says to Leon, "Least he has manners Squall!"

Leon holds a picture of Rinoa and a tear hit's the picture. "I'll meet you soon."

"Hey! Are cheating on me!"

"Uhhhh, No" Leon hides the picture. "I only love you Yuffie."

Yuffie blushes for a second then holds a picture of Vincent. "Vinnie, I'll come back."

Leon glares, "Now you're cheating on me!"

"No! No! No! That is just my cousin! He He He…"

Leon sighs. "Oh really? Whatever."

"I mean it!"

"Uh, Leon, Yuffie can I go now." "Oh right, Sora, The thing is the heartless has been chasing you this whole time and you need to do something about it…"

"Why me! I'm just a kid"

Squall glares. "Well I'm not going to do it those things are scary. They took my tacos…"

"Tacos O_O" Sora tries to run away but instead he listens to what he has to say.

Later… that day.

"are you ready to take on the heartless kid" Leon says laying his back on the door.

"Yeah I'm ready to go!"

Yuffie says, "He looks ready."

"Lets go Sora, lets find the leader forget the small ones ok?" Sora Runs out and heads to the main leader and it's the armor guy.

Goofy Sees the armor guy and barks! "WOOF WOOF WOOF"

Donald looks at him. "What tha! You don't bark!"

"Garsh, I don't?" A Heartless hits them on a balcony above them and they fly on Sora.

Donald Yells out, "THE KEY!" Goofy Yells out "THE STICK!"

"Uh, Who are you two?"

"I'm Goofy." "And I'm Donald." The Armor boss seems to get closer and closer then growls.

Donald Says, "we should talk later! we have to face this guy first." Sora says back "Later?"

Donald Yells out, "Lets just face the armor guy!" Sora shouts, "Ok!"

As they fight in the big battle Sora learns strike. "Ah Ha! I got a cool new move!"

Sora uses strike then all of the sudden. "WOOF WOOF" Donald looks at goofy. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" "Garsh, I can't help it."

Goofy gets on four legs and chases after they key. "WOOF WOOF WOOF" As it comes back he comes back as he throws it he chases it.

Goofy starts chasing the key every time he throws it "I got it. Looks Sora I got this one! Gyuck!" When he jumps the key blade hits goofy on the face and he falls out.

"Goofy!" Sora and Donald yell out.

They fight with out Goofy, and Sora wins the battle to the end. Sora runs to Goofy and cast heal. Goofy gets up with a big bump on his head.

"Are you alright, Goofy." "Yup, Gyuck!"

"So my name is Sora. Donald, Goofy."

"Nice to meet ya Sora."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
